A NEW BEGINNING
by Chiparoo
Summary: Yo-ho! This fanfic takes place after Syaoran and Sakura confessed all their love...blah blah blah. It's basically a continuation of the story. Lotsa mush! Cuz I love mush! R+R and I'll give ya...I dunno. Just R+R! ^^;;; (S+S) Oh, and, NEW CHARACT
1. The Frightening Vision

__

A NEW BEGINNING

The Frightening Vision

****

Disclaimer for THE WHOLE STORY: I don't OWN Card Captor Sakura. I do love to watch it, though. THANX TO ALL THOSE GENIUSES OUT THERE WHO MADE IT POSSIBLE! {…suck up…}

Sakura skipped into the classroom humming. It was a beautiful day and class would be starting soon. Not to mention the fact that, for once, she was early. 

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan" she sang.

Tomoyo turned around. "Oh, good morning, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked around, searching for someone. "Tomoyo-san, where's Syaoran?"

Tomoyo grinned and replied, "I don't know, Sakura. He is probably just late."

Sakura sighed and sat down. 'Wait, wait, wait…where is that boy?' she thought.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" A voice came from behind her.

Her face brightened. She giggled. Without turning around, she replied, "Morning, Syao-kun!" 

He walked over to his desk and got his things unpacked with a slight grin on his face. 

Sakura turned around and winked at him. He smiled at her and, tauntingly, asked, "Syao-kun, Sakura? I already have a pet name?"

She pouted and said, "You don't want me to call you Syao-kun?"

He grinned and folded his arms. "You can call me a monkey's uncle if it makes you happy."

She giggled. "I've got plenty pet names for you, Syao-kun."

He grinned. "Time I thought some up for you."

They both smiled at each other and sat down as the teacher walked in and class began.

Later on that day…

"Sakura-san! Catch!" called Chiharu. A ball bounced its way to Sakura, full speed.

"HOOOEEEEE!"

Sakura caught it, sort of…

"Sakura-san! Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked, worried.

Sakura put a hand behind her head and laughed. "Heh heh, fine, fine!"

Tomoyo sighed with relief. 

Sakura's eyes dodged about. 'He always disappears…sigh' she thought, silently.

Two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who, Sweet Princess?" 

She covered the hands with hers. "Who could it be…hmmm…Syao-kun?" She took his hands off her face and turned around. 

"You are good." He told her.

She blushed and tightened her grip on his hands. "You thought of a pet name, I take it?"

He brought his face closer to hers. "Do you like it?"

She blushed fiercely. "I…I love it." She smiled. "Just as I do you."

It was his turn to blush. "And I you."

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Tomoyo sighed, dreamily, "I should have brought my video camera!"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed a beet red to see so many people watching their little love scene. "Hoe?" They laughed nervously and glared at Tomoyo. 

"Hoe?" Tomoyo fidgeted. "Oh! Hoeeee! Show's over, people! You can go back to what you were doing before!" She gave Sakura the thumbs up and mouthed 'you go girl.'

Sakura sweatdropped. She realized Syaoran was staring at her. She turned her gaze back to him. "Syao-kun…?" 

A blush crossed his face.

"Oh? Syao-kun? SYOARAN?!" she yelled and shook him.

He shook his head and placed a finger over her lips. "I'm here. Don't yell."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He looked around and his smile faded. "Sakura-san, do you feel that?" 

She looked around suspiciously and shook her head. "No."

He stepped away from her. 

She looked at him, worried. "Syaoran, what's the matter?"

"I don't know."

"A magical presence?" she asked.

He nodded. 

She placed her fist on her chest and closed her eyes. She envisioned Syaoran in his old battle costume, and then she saw black. She came back to reality with a jerk, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She whispered, "Syaoran…"

Syaoran jerked his head towards her. "Sakura-san, what's wrong?"

She ran over to him crying and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. 

"Woah!" he hugged her back. 

"Syaoran! I…I feel…frightened." She said, skittishly. 

His eyes widened. "A…about what?"

"I…I had a vision…y…you were in your battle clothes, and then…everything went black. I have a really bad feeling, Syao-san!" She buried her head into his chest and frightened sobs escaped her throat. 

He tenderly stroked her hair and got down on his knees before her. "Please do not cry, Sweet Princess. I don't like to see you cry." He brushed away a falling tear. "Your vision, it might be an omen, but it might not. Whatever it is, you know we can handle it." He put his hand on her face. "Do not cry for my sake."

"But…"

"No buts, Sakura."

She sighed and her tears dispersed. 

He caressed her face and brought her into his arms for another gentle hug. 

"Syao-kun is so sweet." She said.

He blushed vibrantly and smiled. "Don't you forget it."

She giggled and sighed. 'I must be the luckiest girl on Earth.'

He helped her up, and they walked hand-in-hand back to the school building.

Meanwhile, two figures in black wait in silence, a deadly silence…

"He's going to be a problem. A big obstacle. What should we do with him?" a woman's voice said.

"Dispose of him." Came a deep voice from behind the woman. "We dispose of every fool who tries to stand in our way. I am hungry for the return of my magical power," he made a fist with his right hand, "And that little girl has just enough to restore it. No one gets in my way this time. Once I get my hands on that little girl, I can finally reclaim what is rightfully mine, and the world can turn to the dark ages once more." And with that and a hideous laugh, the woman and man disappeared, leaving nothing behind but an evil presence to dwell upon the souls of those who hunger for darkness.

….

Thanks for reading! Review and/or read the next chapter! (*squeals* I just love the 4th and 5th chapters! WA-HA!)

****

~Chip~


	2. A Close Call...on Several Occasions

__

A NEW BEGINNING

A Close Call…on Several Occasions.

"Syao-kun!" Sakura called.

Syaoran was sitting on a bench in the park. "Hey, Sakura."

She walked over to him, grinning like mad. She sat down beside him. "Whatcha doin'?" 

He smiled at her innocence. "Sittin' here, bein' bored." ((AN: My FAVORITE line…))

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Can we spend the day together?"

"Sure." He replied. 

"YAY!" she put her hand up in the air to show her approval. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the toy shop, giggling all the way.

"Aaaaah! Watch it! Owch!" he was bumping into everything there was to be bumped into. Weird animé tear thingies (lol) fell down his cheeks. "STOP THE RIDE! STOP THE RIDE! I WANNA GET OFF! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura stopped running and looked at a banged-up Syaoran. "Hoeee?! SYAO-KUN! I'M SO SAWWWREEEEEE!" She hugged him.

"Eh heh." He said, rather stupidly, "I'm okay!"

__

Blink blink. "Uhhh…if you say so…" she replied, letting him go.

"Eh heh. Ehehehehehehehehehe…owch." He crashed into a pole. "Aahaaaaahhh!" He rubbed his head. "That girl is gonna be the death of me. ARGH!"…He got his finger caught in a door…. -.-;;;((AN: lol. Poor Syaoran.))

"I wonder if there is any such card called 'the pain'…if I could just seal it…" she looked at him and ticked off marks ((lol)) were all over his head. "Ehhhh…KIDDING KIDDING! Sheesh…"

Syaoran sighed. 'This is going to be a long day…' he thought to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'What was that I just felt? Odd…' he looked around for a brief moment, and then ran to catch up with Sakura, who was admiring an ugly stuffed baboon. ((lolololol))

Meanwhile, two figures dressed in black waited in the shadows…

The woman gasped. "He sensed us, Ebony. He felt our presences!"

Ebony stood silent. "It seems he has a bit of magic too, eh, Noire?"

Noire laughed. "Seems so."

Ebony looked up. "Maybe that boy will come in handy after all…"

"Syaoran, look at the pretty little teddy bear!" Sakura turned around and gave Syaoran puppy-dog eyes. "Buy it for me? Pleeaaase?"

His eye twitched. _Sigh _"Okay, Princess."

She started to jump up and down. She hugged the teddy bear, and then hugged Syaoran, who, of course, blushed. She squealed and ran around, giggling. "I think I'm going to name him Handsome!" 

'Odd name for a teddy bear…' he thought to himself.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes sparkling. "That way, I'll think of you every time I look at him." She sighed, happily.

Syaoran smiled and paid for the bear. As they walked out, he put an arm around her. She smiled up at him. "Oh?" She looked around. "Syaoran, do you feel that?" 

He got nodded and got into a battle position, shielding Sakura. Out of nowhere came a black dagger heading straight towards Syaoran.

Sakura gasped. She cried in horror. "Syaoran, LOOK OUT!" 

"Let's go." Ebony said, clapping his hands together. 

"Yes, let's." 

Ebony swirled his hands in the air, and with that they were gone like a whisper in the wind.

Sakura pulled him back on top of her just in time, for the dagger missed him by a hair. 

Syaoran stood up and turned around to face Sakura. "Sakura. Thank you."

Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, Syaoran! You could have been killed." She cried on his shoulder.

"But I wasn't." he replied, softly. 

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, b…but…"

"Don't cry, Sakura-san." He said, soothingly.

She looked down at the ground. "O…okay."

"Now I owe my life to you." He grinned at her. "Who knew?"

Her eyes turned angry. Syaoran stepped back.

"Syaoran, you DO NOT owe your life to me! Never EVER say things like that." She said, almost in a rage.

"I…I'm sorry." He said, his head hanging low. 

Sakura's glare softened. "It's all right Syaoran." She put her hands on his head and brought his eyes to look at her own. "I'm not mad. Don't look like that, Syao-kun." 

He put his arm around her and they continued to walk.

Syaoran looked up at the sky. 'I will always owe my life to Sakura, for she is part of my soul.' He thought to himself as they continued, silently.

…

I'm SAWREEE! So short! *cringe* Reviews, please! Um…I'm outta stuff to say. (THAT'S A FIRST!) Seeya!

****

~Chip~


End file.
